


She Was With Them All Along

by RaphaellaPaiva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, F/M, Fluff and Angst, R Plus L Equals J, Season 8, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaellaPaiva/pseuds/RaphaellaPaiva
Summary: She expected the cold. She expected that the northern people would stare at her with untrusty and piercing eyes. Somehow, she even expected that the King in the North had someone waiting for him back at Winterfell, though she wasn’t expecting it would hurt her so much.





	She Was With Them All Along

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, read it while listening to "Winterfell", from season 2 original score.

She expected the cold. She expected that the northern people would stare at her with untrusty and piercing eyes. Somehow, she even expected that the King in the North had someone waiting for him back at Winterfell, though she wasn’t expecting it would hurt her so much.

Daenerys knew he had married his now cousin Sansa Stark after they took back Winterfell. After the return of Brandon Stark to their home, he had told Jon about his origins, about his Targaryen roots, who his parents were – that was one of the reasons that made him go to Dragonstone, to bend the knee to her in return for her aid to beat the army of the dead. She was his family after all, so he went to a journey expecting his aunt by blood wouldn’t deny his cry for help.

And she didn’t. How could she? He was her last relation, her last connection to a House people thought was gone forever. She wasn’t the last Targaryen anymore. Jon Snow's true name was Aegon Targaryen, and despite he was her older brother’s son and had a stronger claim to the Iron Throne, he didn’t want any of it. He abdicated any claim he would have after her. He bent the knee in exchange for her aid.

Now they finished their journey towards the North; the Dothraki, the Unsullied and her three dragons at their back to fight the Night King. But what she couldn’t deny was that warm feeling she started to feel after she met him. Jon Snow was different from any other man she had ever met. He was strong, kind and just, a gentle heart beneath a thick northern cloak.

Daenerys Targaryen fell in love with the King in the North. Nonetheless, he didn’t know. For the first time in her life, the Dragon Queen wasn’t able to catch a man’s heart, but she didn’t do anything either. How could she? He had a lady wife waiting for him.

And that realization was what broke her heart. Her jaw tightened, her chest ached, her eyes sunk in deep regret. Jon Snow was in love with Sansa Stark.

As Winterfell’s gates went open, the former King in the North and the Mother of Dragons crossed them in their horses along the thick snow, feeling the white winds hitting their faces and chastising their skins. Even so, the sight that came after was warm and smelled like home. Even if it wasn’t hers.

Jon Snow got off his horse as his younger cousin Arya Stark ran off to him. They crushed against each other, a teary warm hug that ripped teary warmer smiles from the faces of their bannermen and the northern people right behind them, filling Winterfell’s courtyard. Then, that warm love became a lovelier and more heartbreaking one as the former King in the North caught the sight of his Queen.

And she was so beautiful.

The Lady of Winterfell was a sight to behold – so sweet she couldn’t stare for too long.

Daenerys’ eyes faltered, her throat tightened even more, then she looked at Jon and it was as her heart didn’t exist anymore.

She loved him, she loved him so much and she buried that sweet and passionate love in her core. She wanted him to look at her that way, but that was the look he reserved only for his lady wife. And Daenerys drowned into her own misery and her hope for a love she would never reach.

The King walked towards his Queen, slowly, with the snow kissing his skin and embracing Sansa Stark’s beautiful auburn hair. She saw as the lady’s eyes filled with warm and longing. For how long has he been away from home? It has been months already. Months without her lord husband. _Saudade._

Then, he finally reached her as she stood so lady-like right in front of him. She was almost as tall as him, regal, warming, loving. The beautiful blue eyes contrasting her alabaster niveous skin, the lips rosy and a grin of so much miss and hope.

A soft _“Sansa”_ escaped from Jon’s lips and her grin suddenly was warmer than spring. _I missed you_ , he told with his eyes.

 _“My king”_ , she replied, and her voice was like the doves’ beating wings in a smooth summer island. _I missed you too_ , her eyes answered.

And Jon’s gloved hands reached the both sides of her face, eyeing her with so, so much love. He caressed her perfect skin, then looked for something through her eyes and, after a few seconds, Daenerys felt like he found whatever he was looking for in them, because his lips softly kissed his wife’s forehead with a care she wished – just for a second – to feel.

The married couple closed their eyes and she could glance Sansa Stark’s hands rushing – so shy and almost trembling – beneath her husband’s cloak. _She made that cloak_ , Daenerys remembered and, suddenly, that wasn’t Jon Snow’s cloak anymore. At her eyes, it was his reminder of his lady wife. The cloak was her.

The thought hit the Dragon Queen like a thud. Sansa Stark has been with them all along. She never left his side, not even at distance.

When Daenerys fell on Earth again, she saw the lady wife and her lord husband sharing a sweet embrace. It didn’t take long, but through her eyes it was like an eternity.

_I missed you so much._

Then, the pair branched and returned to each other’s gaze – it was like setting foot in a land after such a long time crossing the ocean. Jon took her hands, intertwining their fingers, the eyes never leaving one another’s.

And with another thud in her aching heart, Daenerys felt like home too. She knew it wasn’t hers, she knew it would never be, but it felt like the house with the red door and the lemon tree somehow.

Then she knew it was her heart’s way of telling her things. She wasn’t at home, but now she could understand the lovely married couple sharing an even lovelier moment in front of her.

Sansa Stark was Jon Snow’s house with the red door.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been through my mind for quite some time now, and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down.  
> I'm brazilian, so english isn't my mother tongue.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
